Inside Out (1961Rulez Style)
1961Rulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *New Born Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Gwen (Total Drama) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgetters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) - Cheer Bear and Yosemite Sam *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) - Transcript Secnes Index *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 1 - Golden Day/The Move *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 2 - Treat Heart Pig & Bright Heart Raccoon/Bedtime *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 3 - Embarrassed/Outer Edge *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 4 - Dinner/Mind Map *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 5 - Forgetters/Friendship *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 6 - Saved/Abstract Thought *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 7 - Imagination Land/No More Hockey *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 8 - Sad Genie/The Big Idea *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 9 - Dream Productions/Suboonscious *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 10 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 11 - Crossroads/Memory Dump *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 14 - Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey *Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) Part 15 - End Credits Gallery Treat Heart Pig.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Anderson Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Jill Anderson Fred-big-hero-6-1.41.jpg|Fred as Bill Anderson Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Jill's Sadness Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Jill's Disgust Champ Bear.png|Champ Bear as Bill's Joy Tom.jpg|Tom Cat as Bill's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Bill's Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Bill's Anger Jerry.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Bill's Fear Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Meg Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dream Director Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Rainbow Unicorn Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Jordan Category:1961Rulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Mel blanc Category:Alyson court Category:And others Category:Mediamass Category:Legendary for